It's All About Me
by wwemicky
Summary: Nicki Anderson is a wrestling legend at only the age of 21 years old. Now she is in the WWE, how will she handle herself. Along the way she finds interest in a certain shield member. Dean Ambrose/OC story
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Only my OC Nicki

Nicki Anderson is one of a kind, she is a legend in the wrestling industry. She has been in many wrestling industries, such as; TNA, ROH, SIMMER, CZW and she even did UFC. As you can tell she is a fighter, she loves to fight, it is in her genes. She was born in Chicago,Illinois. She was also a close neighbour to the one and only CM Punk, in which they developed a very close friendship and has been best friends ever since the first time they saw each other. They grew up watching wrestling together, they did almost everything together and always had each other's back. When she turned 14 she she joined SHIMMER and she made history there, some couldn't understand how she could be that young but have such good talent. She later moved on to CZW where she wrestled the guys instead of the girls and she did a damn good job. At the age of 17 she decided she wanted more, so she went to ROH, she chose to wrestle both guys and girls and she cleaned house. She became more aggressive and popular over the time being and was recognised all over the world. At the age of 19 she wanted to know how it felt to take a real punch, so she went to UFC, people thought she was a joke when she first got there but boy were they wrong. She slayed everyone in her path but not without a few broken bones and she liked the feeling of pain. When she turned 21 she stared to ponder on what else she could do with her life and here she was today. Standing at the top of the ramp watching the ring being set up. She was very anxious for her debut in the WWE. She never got nervous when it came to performing.

It was only 4 hours away from WWE Monday Night Raw, and 5 hours away from her debut match, she refused to know who her apponent would be, cause she liked it that way

Nicki is a legend on the microphone, she had no problem talking to people at all. She is very brave and outspoken, she is also straight edge just like her best friend CM Punk.

Nicki started to walk behind the curtin and back to her private locker room. She didn't liked most of the Divas and Superstars in the back, cause thats just how she is, always judging a book by it's cover. She is the arrogant, annnoying, sarcastic, brave, outspoken, rebel, 21 year old, Nicki Anderson.

About 4 hours later and Monday Night Raw started, Nicki started to get ready for her match in less than an hour. Her attire consist of; black tight pants, purple chuck taylors, black crop top and her black hoodie. She dressed very basic for the ring, she looked like a member of the shield.

Nicki walked out of her locker room and headed for catering to get a bottle of water. When she stepped foot into catering, all talking stopped and everyone's eyes were on her. She frooze and raised an eyebrow before continuing her journey. She grabbed a bottle of water, still aware of everyone watching her, and she started to get annoyed.

"WHAT", she yelled.

Nobody answered they just continued staring.

Nicki sucked her teeth and muttered, " stupid humans",

Then she made her way to gorilla waiting for her match. 


	2. Chapter 2

Again, i own nothing, except Nicki, also Nicki will be played by Megan Fox.

While walking to gorrilla postion, alot of people kept staring.

"What is with everyone and their staring tonight?", she mumbled.

She finally made it to gorrilla and a few minutes after, her new theme song "Boss Ass Bitch" blared through the arena.

She requested that song because that song describes who she is and she wasn't ashamed.

She walked out from behind the curtin and was met by loud cheers, she may be new to the WWE, but she is very popular throughout the wrestling industry, so she is no stranger to the Virginia crowd.

She climbed the steps and entered the ropes, walked to the top turnbuckle and sat on it, she wasn't a face or heel, she was just herself.

Her music died down and someone from the crowd shouted, "We love you Nicki",

Nicki looked at the crowd and gave a little wave, they all cheered and whistled and for once in a long time she laughed.

Seconds later, Tamina Snuka's theme song played and she made her way out smirking at Nicki.

She climbed in the ring and collected a mic from the stage hand,

"Who the hell are you?"

Nicki grabbed the mic from Tamina and the crowd went "OOHHH",

"Listen Tamina, i didn't want to talk alright. Cause if i start talking i won't stop. But you asked who am i, well, i am me. I am not one of those little barbie dolls backstage, i am nothing you have ever faced before," she glared at Tamina.

"I suggest you take me very seriously, because i am not one to play games. Let this match be a listen to you Tamina, to never doubt me," she threw the mic out the ring and the referee ringed the bell.

Tamina and Nicki locked up, until Nicki pushed Tamina down. Nickj glared at her, Tamina got up and kicked Nicki in the stomach making her hover over. She grabbed Nicki and got ready to do the Samoan drop but Nicki escaped and did an eziguri to Tamina. She quickly covered but then uncovered cause she is gonna make Tamina learn her lesson. She picked up Tamina and gave her Uppercut after Uppercut. She threw her in the turnbuckle and started punching the life out of Tamina, the referee had to hold her back or he would disqualify her. Tamina stargerd to her feet and came to the centre of the ring and tried to closeline Nicki, except Nicki saw it coming and ducked it, she ran to the ropes and rebounded of it and gave Tamina a nasty Spear. She picked tamina up and put her in the Undertaker's Hell's Gate and Tamina tapped out seconds later.

The bell rang and gillian announced the winner, " and the winner of this match by submission, Nicki Anderson".

Nicki grabbed another mic and said," let this be a lesson to all you idiotic divas backstage" she pointed to tamina's lifeless body in the middle of the ring.

The camera showed all the divas backstage watching Nicki in complete shock at what she did to Tamina.

" and if there are any superstars backstage that wants to know what it feels like to get beat up by a girl, you know who to come to"

The camera then showed, The Shield, Randy Orton, Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon watching Nicki with a smirk.

" and to the authority, if you think of ever getting in my way, i will end this so called "reality era"of yours and make it the "Nicki era"." She dropped the mic and the crowed cheered loudly, while her theme played. She walked over to the announcement table and shook Jerry "The King" Lawler's hand, then she looked at Micheal Cole in disgust, because she didn't like him. Then she shook JBL's hand. She made her way around the ring, back up the ramp and stopped at the top, she made the X sign like CM Punk to symbolise she is staight edge.

The crowd cheered once more and chanted CM Punk.

Nicki went to her private locker walking through the halls but she didn't realise, 4 sets of eyes watching her every move.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, only Nicki Anderson

Friday Night Smackdown came around and Nicki is openeing the show, she stood in the centre of the ring with a mic in hand.

"Hello, everyone in Miami, Florida and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, i know, i know, you are all happy to see me and you are overwhelmed that i am finally in the WWE," the crowd cheerd.

"So, tonight on smackdown, i am here to properly introduce myself, my name is Nicki Anderson. I and many others consider myself a legend in the wrestling industry, i do not come from a famous wrestling family, i didn't suck up to anyone to get where i am today. I am here today because i am good, i started training to become a fighter at the age of 14 and i did it all by myself, with the help of a fellow straight edge fighter, someone who should not be named," nicki cleared her throat and the crowd cheered.

"But anyway, i have things to say to the authority,"

"Triple H and Stephanie McMahon i have a bone to pick with you, i don't like the way you run this place." The crowd cheered again.

"You guys abuse your power and i like that, but sometimes you abuse it a little too much, i agree with you,okay, i don't daniel bryan, i don't like anyone on the roster except a few of the them. I don't like the authority but i know the authority likes me," Nicki smiled.

Triple H theme song blared through the arena and he walked out with his wife, Stephanie McMahon with a smirk on their faces.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't the one and only Nicki Anderson", Triple H said.

"Nicki i see you have a problem with us and you decided to let the whole world hear what you have to say",Stephanie said.

"Yes Stephanie, yes i do",

"Okay Nicki, since you have all this anger in your attitude i prefer if you take out your anger on your apponents tonight." Stephanie said.

"You see what i'm talking about, the abuse of power, but you know what, i am gonna over come anything you put in my way cause i am just that damn good", Nicki dropped her mic and headed backstage.

She walked to catering to get an appple, when she was about to get the apple, someone grabbed it before her. She looked to see who it was and saw it was Dean Ambrose, most newbies would be scared at first but not Nicki.

"Hey, Dooche Ambrose! Don't you see i was gonna eat that?"

"Yes, i did sweetheart, but i don't want you to have it", he smirked.

"Your a Dick, you know that?"

"Oh, well, if i am the dick then you must be the BITCH in our relationship", he grinned.

"We don't have a relationship- ", Nicki said.

"Yet",Dean quickly said

"Just...fuck off and stay away from me", Nicki sighed.

"I'm afraid i can't do that pumpkin".

Nicki glared and said, "why is that?"

"Cause i like you", and with that he walked off.

Nicki sucked her teeth and flipped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, i own nothing except my OC nicki anderson

Nicki was so pissed off, on at that DICK, DOOCHE AMBROSE.

Nicki started argueing and cursing in spanish.

Until Alicia Fox came passing by and couldn't help over hear what Nicki was rambling on and on about.

Alicia touched Nicki and said,"ummm...are you okay?"

Nicki stopped and looked at Alicia, Nicki looked liked she wanted to rip Alicia's lungs out of her chest but she calmed down.

"No, Alicia, i am NOT okay, that idiot Dean Ambrose is a FUCKING DICK", she started to yell.

"I MEAN, WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS, FIRST, HE STEALS MY APPLE, THEN HE CALLED ME A BITCH, AND THEN HE TELLS ME HE LIKES ME, WELL GUESS WHAT DICK AMBROSE... I DON'T LIKE YOU!?", Nicki screamed.

Nicki's face was red and Alicia's face looked like that shocked Undertaker guy at Wrestlemania.  
(LOL :)...okay back to the story)

Then Nicki calmed down, "but you know what, i am not gonna let him get under my skin, that IDIOT is a waste of my time", she exclaimed.

"Thanks for listening Alicia, i hope after my match or matches tonight we can get to know each other better", Nicki smiled and walked away to get ready for her match.

But a certain member of the shield had seen and heard everything and he walked away with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I already said it, i own nothing but my oc nicki

Nicki started to do breathing excerises but she couldn't seem to get DICK Ambrose out of her head.

'That stupid freak' Nicki thought.

Nicki need to focus so she started saying a japaneese prayer , which drew people to look at her in a way.

About 10 minutes later, her music blared and she made her way down the ramp and climbed into the ring waiting for her opponet/s.

The Bella Twins theme song blared and they walked down the ramp with a smug look on their face.

Nicki Anderson's face showed no emotion, cause she would use that to mess with her apponents heads making them slightly confused.

Brie Bella started off the match and Nicki and Brie locked up. Nicki put Brie in a sidehead lock and kneed her in the stomach. Nicki picked Brie up and gave her an Uppercut allowing Brie to fall on the mat in the process. She then kicked Brie in the stomach making the Bella Twin scream out in got on her knees and started to punch Nicki in the stomach which allowed her to give Nicki the Bella buster.

The ref counted

"1

2

Ohh-", the crowd cheered.

Nicki kicked out at two and a half and brie was throwing a fit, then she tagged in her sister, Nikki.

Nikki grabbed Nicki- (did you get it? Nikki grabbed Nicki... no? Okay...) and slapped her across the face and then something inside Nicki snapped. She grabbed the Bella Twin and threw her into the turnbuckle and started unloading on her with multiple punches to the then threw Nikki into Brie, causing Brie to fall off the apron. When Nikki turned around Nicki gave her the Sweetchin Music and then covered the Bellla Twin.

"1

2

3" , the crowd and the referee counted.

Nicki stood up and the referee raised her hand.

Lillian Garcia said, " Here is your winner, Nicki Anderson!", and the crowd cheered once more.

Nicki got a mic and said, "really, really, the Authority put me in a handicap match with bellas, that was a waste of my time, is that really all you guys have?"

Nicki dropped the mic and headed backstage, when she was near her locker room, she saw someone standing at the door.

"That was a very impressive match out there" the person said.

"Look idiot, i already had to deal with your dick head partner earlier tonight, okay? So just stay away from me" Nicki said.

"Look Nicki, i didn't come for trouble, alright ? I just wanted to say that you are very impressive",Seth Rollins said.

"Look Seth, i already know that okay? But i need to take a shower cause i feel dirty so would you please leave?"

Seth smirked and said, "Alright i'll go, but i must infrom you that i always have me eyes on you",  
then he walked away.

Nicki became confused and said, "WHAT!?"

She barged into her lockeroom and mumbled, "These people are fucking crazy, i have had enough of this shit for one night",then she went to the shower. 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except Nicki

After Nicki showerd there was a knock on her lockeroom door.

"That better not be one of those shield freaks", she mumbled.

Nicki opened the door to see Alicia fox.

"Hi", Alicia said.

"Hey,ummmm what are you doing here?"

"You said that after your match, we could get to know each other better, so, me and the rest of the roster are going to this club down the street from the hotel and i thought maybe you should come too". Alicia said.

"Well, i don't really like anyone on the roster right now, well maybe except you, but sure i'll come,but i don't drink, so...", Nicki replied.

"It's okay, you don't have to drink, i think they have food and those stuff"

"Okay, let me just get ready" Nicki said.

"Alright, i'll come to your hotel room and pick you up", and with that Alicia walked off.

Nicki closed the door and grabbed her stuff and headed to the hotel.

Nicki was dressed in a black tight jeans pants,black and purple chuck taylors,a white tank top and her black leather jacket, she looked hot, basic but hot.

Minutes later there was a knock at her door, she opened the door to see Alicia.

"Hey girl, you look hot!", Alicia said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself", Nicki replied.

"Thank you, okay lets go".

They walked to the club down the street and entered.

Nicki saw all of her co-workers having fun and talking and laughing and dancing and Nicki didn't like it.

She didn't like to see people happy, she enjoyed the look of fear on their faces,you could say that Nicki is a sick human being, mentally sick.

Alicia dragged Nicki to the bar and they both sat down.

Nicki ordered a pepsi and Alicia ordered a tiquila.

"So Nicki, whats the deal with you and the shield?" Alicia asked.

"What deal? What are you talking about?"

"Well, the fact that Jon and Colby have been bothering you and all three of them are staring at you right now!" Alicia pointed to the other side of the bar where the shield were staring at Nicki.

Nicki looked at them and sighed and started banging her head on the table. The Shield and Alicia started laughing at her.

Nicki looked at Alicia and said, " Honestly, i don't know what their deal is with me... and why did you call Seth,Colby and why did you call Dick Ambrose, Jon?".

"Cause thats their real names, and Roman is Joe, also my real name is Victoria, whats yours?"

"Well, my real name is Nicki but my birth certificate say Nickisha", Nicki said.

"Thats a pretty cool name, Nickisha, i like it "

"Yeah, sure, are they still looking?", Nicki asked.

"Yep, they still are, oh no, Jon is coming over here"

"WHAT!?" , Nicki exclaimed.

"Hello ladies, Vic do you mind if i borrow Nicki for a minute?" Jon asked.

"No, i don't, i'll be with the rest of the girls if you need me Nick." Alicia winked at Nicki and left.

"What the hell do you want?!" Nick asked.

"Nothing, i just wanted to see you"

"Well guess what"

"What?", Jon asked.

"I don't want to see you, no where, no how, not ever and not now." Nicki smiled.

"That actually ryhmed and you have a beautiful smile by the way"

Nicki blushed and said, " I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"The name is Jon."

" Well Jon, I need to go to the bathroom, so byebye", Nicki got up and left.

Jon smirked because he knew he got under her skin.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing wwe related.

Nicki went to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror.

"C'mon Nicki, you can't let that dog get the better of you, you are the boss, the best in the world,no one can touch you.", she said to herself.

Then she noticed a girl staring at her like she's crazy.

"What...what are you looking at?!" Nicki said

The girl quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Nicki shook her head and said, "pussy".

Nicki walked out of the bathroom and she didn't see Dean when she went over to the bar so she looked for Alicia and she found Alicia drunk, dancing with Brie Bella.

Nicki walked over to them and said "Hey Alicia, i'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"No,no,no,no you are not. I am gonna introduce you to everyone first" Alicia said.

Then Alicia did the unexpectable, she stood up on a table and yelled for everyone to shut up.

The music stopped and everyone looked at Alicia.

"What are you doing?", Nicki said.

"Sssshhhhh, everyone, i would like to introduce to you, the newest and baddest diva on the roster, the one and only, NICKI ANDERSON!?" Alicia yelled and pointed to Nicki.

Everyone stared at Nicki.

"Nicki, do you have anything you would like to say?", Alicia asked.

"Yes Alicia, Yes i would", she anserwed through gritted teeth, glaring at Alicia.

Nicki stood on the table beside Alicia and said, " Listen up losers, i would strongly advice you to say the fuck out of my way, i really don't like any of you, and if any of you fuck with me, i will fucking pulvarise you, believe that", she said looking at the shield, while the shield smirked at her.

She smiled and jumped off the table.

Nicki was about to walk out until Arianne aka (Cameron), step in front of her and she was aware that everyone was watching them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Arianne asked.

"Listen, thats another story for another time and didn't i tell you to stay the fuck out of my way!"

"Girl bye, you need to watch that mouth of yours", Arianne said, putting her finger on Nicki's lips.

Everyone was very anxious to see what Nicki was gonna do.

Nicki quickly grabbed Arianne's arms and rapped them around her neck like a cross bow and tightend the hold putting more pressure around her neck.

"If you ever touch me again i will break your fucking arms off", Nicki wispered in Arianne's ear.

Then she let her go and pushed her away before walking out of the club.

All memebers of the shield started smirking, ecspecially Dean.

Dean really liked this woman, she was really something else and he liked that.

Dean smiled thinking about all the things he would do to her, but for now, the shield had a mission to complete and it had everything to do with Nicki Anderson. 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except Nicki Anderson.

Monday morning rolled around very quickly and it was 7 am,

Nicki was sleeping like a baby until there was a loud knock on the door but Nicki chose to ignore it, hoping the person would go away.

The knocks got loud which cause Nicki to get even more cranky.

She got up out of bed mumbling alot of curse words.

Nicki opened the door and yelled, "WHAT?"

Alicia laughed and said, "I see you are not a morning person"

Nicki glared at Alicia and said, "No, no i am not, what do you want at 7 in the morning?"

Alicia went inside the hotel room and said, "get dressed, you,me and Celeste are going to the gym".

"Who is Celeste?", Nicki asked.

"You know, kaitlyn!"

"Oh yeah!"

"You really need to learn everyone's name, anyway get dressed, we need to go now", Alicia said.

Nicki growled and got ready to go to the gym

Nicki and Alicia were on their way to the hotel gym to meet Celeste.

Stepping into the gym they saw Celeste doing push ups.

"Hey, you were suppose to wait on us!", Alicia exclaimed.

Celeste giggled at Alicia and then turned her attention to Nicki.

" Hi, I'm Celeste, it's finally nice to meet you", she said.

"Hi , I'm-" but Nicki was cut off by Celeste.

"Oh, i know who you are, i am a huge fan of yours ", Celest said, giving Nicki a bone crushing hug.

Celeste let go of Nicki and smiled at her.

"Wow! Thanks, but i must warn you, I'm not really a hugger", Nicki said.

"Oh, thats okay", Celeste said.

"Hey, Nicki!", Alicia called,

"Yeah?".

"It looks like you really have a crush or should i say crushes", Alicia teased.

"What the hell are you talking about?".

Alicia pointed to the other side of the gym.

Nicki turned and glared at the three members of the Shield.

Jon, Colby and Joe were staring at Nicki and she didn't like it, so she started walking to them until Alicia grabbed her hand and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going over there and i'm gonna ask what their problem is", Nicki began walking over to them.

Nicki stood in front of the Shield with her hands on her hips and asked,

"Why are you guys staring at me?".

Colby was the first one to answer.

"Sweetheart, is it a crime to stare at something so beautiful and flawless?"

"No, but i don't like it when people make it so obvious!", she exclaimed.

"Why, are you scared?", Jon asked.

Nicki started laughing and pointed at Jon.

"Hahahahah, you funny, your a funny guy"? She laughed.

Jon's pov...

I stood in front of Nicki watching her laugh at me.

I really love the sound of her laughter, but there is alot of thing i love about her.

'Oh my god, i am thinking of love, what has this woman done to me?' Jon thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

I only own Nicki Anderson.

Nicki walked back to Celeste and Victoria(Alicia).

She stood infront of them and watched them.

Their eyes were wide and mouths were open.

Nicki snapped her fingers and said, "guys, would you stop before you start catching flies!"

Vic snapped out of it and said, "Damn girl, you are really bold to confront them like that"

Nicki smirked and said, " I know, but why can't they stare and not make it obvious?"

"It looks like they want you to know that you have their attention ", Celeste said, finally snapping out of it.

"Well i don't want anyone's attention, i don't need it", Nicki exclaimed.

Victoria sucked her teeth and said, "Oh please, you have a killer body, your skin is flawless and you don't need make up, who doesn't have your attention?"

Then the doors of the hotel gym were pushed open to reveal Randy Orton and Dave Batista.

Nicki rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh...them"

Celeste hit her arm and said "SHUUUUSH!"

"What? I don't care if they hear me, it's my DAMN mouth," Nicki exclaimed loudly.

Dave and Randy look over at them and smirked.

Nicki glared at them and shouted, "WHAT!WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING?"

The Shield and everyone else in the gym looked at Nicki.

"WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE STARING AT ME THESE DAYS? CAN'T I JUST WAKE UP ONE DAY AND NOT HAVE SOMEONE'S ATTENTION? GOSH!EVERY SINGLE DAY IS THE SAME DAMN THING..." Nicki continued rambling as she exited the gym.

Victoria and Celeste were left in an akward atmosphere, cause everyone was now looking at them.

Victoria awkwardly looked around the room and then she ran out the gym leaving Celeste.

Celeste's eyes widend, "what was that?...COMING!", then she dashed out the gym.

Vic and Celeste met up with Nicki at the hotel lobby.

"Nicki! What the hell was that?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing, i just can't stand people staring at me anymore, it's annoying!"

"Well, you should just put a paper bag over your head", Eva Marie walked by and said.

"Listen to me you read headed fake freak, i don't know who you are and frankley, i don't want to know who you are!", Nicki exclaimed.

"Look newbie-"

"Who the hell are you calling a newbie? I have been in that ring since i was a teenager and you can't even wrestle but you have the nerve to call me a...newbie? I know whatd, , you need to get dropped, so i'm gonna talk to triple H when i get to the arena and i demand a match with you, to show you that i am NOTHING near a newbie!"

Nicki walked off without saying a word.

Every member of the Shield saw what happened and they were very amused.

Little did they know, Randy and Dave heard everything and were already on the phone Triple H.


	10. Chapter 10

I own Nicki Anderson.

It was 4 hours before the show when Nicki got to the arena.

She barged into an office with the words 'The Authority' plasterd on the door.

"I want a match against Eva Marie tonight!" Nicki demanded.

"Eva Marie? Nicki, Eva is nothing compared to you in the ring, why would you want a match against her?", Stephanie asked.

" Fine!", Hunter said.

"What?", Stephanie asked.

"I said fine, if Nicki wants a match against Eva she can have it", he smirked.

"Thats all i want!", Nicki said before leaving.

"Hunter? Why?", Stephanie asked.

"Well, Why NOT?", he answered.

"Alright, but i don't think that match is necessary", Stephanie exclaimed.

"Thats what you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Dave and Randy saw something go down between them earlier today, i guess Nicki can't let it go", Hunter answered.

"Oh, well, i am sorry for Eva tonight", Steph admitted.

"Yep, her career is pracrically over before it started", Hunter smirked.

It was now time for Nicki's match.

Her music played and she made her way down to the ring.

"This contest is set for one fall, coming to the ring first, from Chicago Illinois, weighing in at 123 pounds, she is the NEW best in the world, Nicki Anderson", Justin Roberts announced.

Then Eva's music played.

"And her opponent, from tampa Florida, weighing in at 125 pounds, Eva Marie!".

She got in the ring and fixed her hair.

Nicki glared at Eva, thinking about when she said she was a...newbie! It got Nicki upset.

Nicki speared Eva to the floor and started unloading on her with punches, the referee had to pull Nicki off of Eva so he could ring the bell.

Nicki relaxed a little and gave Eva some space.

The ref asked Eva is she was ready and she nodded her head, wincing slightly, then he asked Nicki if she was ready.

Nicki grabbed the referee by his shirt and yelled in his face, " YEEEESSS", then pushed him away.

The referee moved away from Nicki and before he rang the bell Hunter's theme played.

Nicki's eye slightly twiched in anger because she want to get her hands on Eva already.

"Relax Nicki, i just came out here to tell you that this match is now a no disqualification match" Hunter said in the mic.

"WHAT!?", Eva yellled.

Nicki smirked with satisfaction, the ref rang the bell and Eva immediately slapped Nicki in the face.

To everyone's surprise, Nicki started laughing.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she laughing", JBL asked.

"We don't know John!", Michael Cole answered.

Nicki stopped laughing and then grabbed Eva and started giving her vishious headbutts. Nicki picked up Eva and gave her an uppercut. She put her in the corner and started punching her in the ribs and then the face. Nicki ramed her shoulder into Eva's midsection multiple times.  
Nicki got out of the ring and started looking under it. She pulled out her fav toy, a kendo stick.

The crowd cheered when they saw it.

She grbbed Eva's foot and pulled her out of the ring. She then started beating Eva mercyless with the stick. Then crowd oohed with the impact.

Nicki got a table and set it up in the middle of the ring, she then grabbed a chair.

She laid Eva on the table and started beating her with the chair and Eva started screaming for help, but everyone backstage knew better than to come in Nicki's way.

Nicki laid the chair on top of Eva's body and made her way to the top rope.

"What is she planning guys?" ,JBL asked Jerry and Michael.

Nicki then did a corkscrew shooting star press on Eva. The crowd cheered very loudly.

"OH MY GOD! Nicki Anderson just did a corkscrew shooting sar press of the top rope", Cole exclaimed loudly.

Nicki yelled because felt the impact of the chair.

She got on top of Eva and started punching her in the face. She got off Eva and noticed blood on her hands. Nicki looked at Eva and saw she had a busted lip, a black eye and a cut under her chin.

Nicki covered Eva and the ref counted.

1 2 3

"Here is your winner, Nicki Anderson"

Nicki left the ring without saying a word.

When she walked behind the curtin, every superstar and diva on the roster stood there staring at one of the monitors in disbelief. They couldn't believe what Nicki just did.

Nicki smirked and walked past them.

'That'll show them i am NO...newbie', Nicki thought as she went in her locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

I only own Nicki Anderson.

Nicki went in her locker room and was surprised to see Celeste and Victoria already in there.

"What are you guys doing in here ?", Nicki asked.

"We wanted to be the first ones to say DAMN!", Vic said.

"Well, thanks Tori, i just wanted to show everyone that i should not be messed with, and i wanted to teach that bitch Eva a lesson.", she exclaimed.

"Well you sure did, and did you just call Victoria, Tori?", Celeste asked.

"Yeah, i just find it easier to call her Tori", Nicki answered.

"Well i like it.", Tori smiled.

"Cool",Nicki nodded. Then there was a knock on the door, they wondered who it was. Nicki opened the door to see a stagehand, " Hey Nicki, the Authority wants to see you in there office.", the stagehand said and then left.

Nicki looked at her friends and they shrugged.

Nicki left them to go to the Authority.

She found the office and just walked in without knocking. She frooze when she saw The Shield, Randy Orton, Batista, Triple H and Stephanie, Nicki wondered what the hell was going on.

Nicki walked to the chair infront of the desk and sat, she then put her feet up on the desk.

Stephanie looked at her feet and said, " Excuse me?".

"Look Stephanie, i don't have any time for this bullshit, so would someone tell what the hell am i doing in here?", Nicki asked.

Hunter smirked at Nicki's attitude and said, "Look Nicki, we just wanted to talk to you, would you calm down?".

"Alright, i'm calm, now what do you want?", she asked again.

"We want you to join the Authority!", Stephanie exclaimed.

Nicki laughed and said,"Good one Steph, now enough with the jokes, what do you want?"

"We aren't joking, Nickisha!", Randy sternly said.

Nicki glared at Randy and said, "Shut up Randal, so you guys want me to join this little Authority you have?"

"I asure you Nicki, we are not little, we are a big thing in the business and if i wanted to, i would fired you rignt now", Stephanie snapped.

Nicki smiled and said, "Stephanie, all you have is talk, you can't fire me, cause if you did, this company wouldn't excist anymore, you wouldn't have a family, you would be ashamed to be a McMahon because, i know alot of things that no one else does, things that, if anyone else found out, this company would shut down forever."

"Your bluffing !",Randy said.

"Oh really?", Nicki challenged.

"Yeah"

"Then, why do i know about Takers streak ending, why do i know about Shane McMahon leaving, why do i know about Phil (CM Punk) leaving, why do i know about Vince Mcmahon not being on TV anymore, and most importantly, why do i know about TNA?", Nicki smirked.

Hunter and Stephanie's eyes widend.

"You wouldn't,", Steph said.

"Oh yeah, try me!", Nicki challenged again.

They fell silent.

"Thats what i thought, i think we are done here", Nicki smiled, leaving.

The Authority couldn't believe the stuff that Nicki knew.

They would have to get to the bottom of this.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing except Nicki Anderson.

Nicki went back to her lockeroom, to change out of her ring attire.

She opened the door and it was surprisingly empty.

She walked further in and someone grabbed Nicki by her shoulders and roughly pushed her against the wall.

She looked up and saw that it was Randy and Batista.

"What the fuck do you bitches want?",Nicki asked.

Randy and Batista chuckled, "You have a dirty mouth, you should learn to use it properly", Randy said. He then kissed Nicki sofly on the lips, Nicki was surprised at how soft his lips were but she quickly snapped out of it.

She pushed Orton off and he stares at her.

"Look Nicki, we just came in here to talk to you", Dave said.

"Well, could you tell Randal to keep his lips to himself ?", Nicki asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you are just so stunning, i wanted to do that a long time ago", Randy said, licking his lips.

"Okay, ewww...you are not my type Orton, you are too...bitchy for me",Nicki exclaimed.

"Really? Nicki, you are the biggest Bitch i have ever see", Randy said.

"Okay, i am a Bitch but...i am a different kind of bitch, i am a bitch that bosses people around and tell people horrible things, i own people, and you are a bitch who...always does what "daddy says" and you are the Authority's little lap dog, thats the difference between me and you", Nicki smiled.

"Wow...you really are a bitch", Dave smirked.

"I know, anyway, why are you guys here?", she asked.

"We're here because the Authority needs to know where you got all your information on all those things.", Randy growled.

"They NEED to know or they WANT to know? Look, they don't need to worry about that, they need to worry about weather or not they are gonna mess with me again, cause if they wanna play mind games, tell them to bring it on!...it's my favourite game to play, and if you guys want to, then you can play", Nicki said, then picked up her bag, she decided that she would change in her hotel room instead.

When Nicki reached the parking lot she went over to her car, when she found it, she realized that she is parked right next to the hounds of justice.

Nicki sighed when she saw them putting there bags in their car, until she saw Renee Young.

Nicki always hated Renee, she never knew why but she just does, Nicki hates almost everybody.

Nicki always told people that she hated them, just so they can learn to stay away from her.

Nicki decided that she was going to tell Renee now.

Nicki marched over to her and then she caught the attention of the Shield.

"Hey Nicki", Renee exclaimed nervously, the Shield stood there and watched them.

Nicki just stared at Renee, studying her.

"I don't like you!", Nicki said.

Renee raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?Why?".

"I just don't like you, there is no reason at all, i just wanted to tell you becuase if you ever come near me again and say "hey Nicki", i am going to pulverise you, so stay the fuck out of my way!", Nicki smiled.

Nicki began to walk away until someone grabbed her arm, " get your fucking hands off of me!", Nicki exclaimed.

The person just pulled Nicki more and pushed her roughly against the car and pressed their body against hers.

Nicki looked up into the grey eyes of Joe Anoi'a.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked.

"My problem? Oh, i don't have a problem at all, except my family and friends have called me mentally unstable", Nicki answered.

"Hell yeah your unstable, you can't just go around telling people you hate them."

"I do not tell people i hate them, i tell them i don't like them", Nicki exclaimed politely.

Joe smirked, "You are unbelieveable, you know that?".

"I know, now could you get off, your Dick is hard and i feel uncomfortable!", she whined.

"Its hard for you", Joe whispered.

Nicki then pushed him off and went over to her car.

"All you have to do is-", but Nicki got cut off.

"Bo-lieve!", Bo Dallas exclaimed and smiled.

"OH MY GOD, BO, you are my biggest inspiration, i wish more people were like you", Nicki said hugging Bo.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jon exclaimed.

Nicki got in her Audi A8 and said, "Bye bitches", she then speed off, on her way to the hotel. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nicki arrived at the hotel and quickly got her room key. Nicki entered her room and put her bags away, she then took a shower since those idiots decided to barge in on her.

Nicki POV...

I stepped into the shower, feeling the warmth of the water touching my sore muscles really helped me relax.

'Randal and Dave better not bother me again, or else', Nicki thought.

I finished my shower and then put on my black leggings, my white socks and my gym shoes, with a black tank top, deciding that i should go to the gym, since i never really got to workout this morning.

I grabbed my water and some black tape and my ipod and earphones, then made my way to the hotel gym.

Walking in the gym i was surprised to see Colby Lopez in there, i looked around for the others since i assumed they go everywhere together but i didn't see them.

I shrugged and made my way to the treadmill, i decided to start with my cardio since i had no one to spot me.

It started off with a slow walk, then to a jog, then i started sprinting, i made sure to have my earphones in my ear listening to 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj, cause i did not want to be disturbed.

I finished my running, then i started taping my hand and walked over to the punching bag.

While walking over, i noticed Colby was looking at me, i couldn't bother to go over there and confront him, so i went on my way.

I reached the punching bag and pushed it slightly, testing its weight, it seemed okay to me.

I started punching it, 'right,left, right, right, left knee, left, right knee,right' and i did it a couple more times before starting to remember why Phil left the company, it made me sick to my stomach, it made me angry so i started punching the bag harder and harder. My shoulders started getting tired so i stopped and took a deep breath.

I removed the tape from my hand and drank some water, i then saw Colby looking at me again from the corner of my eye.

I decided that enough was enough, i am tired of this shit.

I walked up to Colby and asked, "What is your deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, i know i have probably asked this waaaay to much times but, why do you guys keep staring at me?",i asked calmly.

"Look Nicki, i know its uncomfortable but, we just can't help it, you are just so stunning, i mean, you practically hypnotize people with your presence, you are so different from everyone else and that is what draws you to us!",Colby answered.

"There is absolutely nothing i can do to change that so, i guess i'm just gonna have to deal with it", I sighed.

"We're sorry okay, but don't get mad all the time, eventually you will get use to it",he smirked.

"Whatever", i said and was about to walk away until he stopped me.

"Hey, i saw when you were punching the bag over there, you can really pack a mean punch",he said.

"Thanks, my brother use to teach me boxing when i was a kid so...i guess i improved", i laughed. Colby laughed along with me, 'god i love her laugh too' Colby thought.

"You know, you can run really fast aswell, why don't you come to Cross fit with me next week?", Colby asked.

"Oh, i don't know-"

"Don't tell me the best in the world is scared!", he teased.

I glared at him and said, "you know what, fine, i am coming with you next Monday!"

"Great, try to keep up!", he smiled.

"Oh, i will", i smirked, thinking about all the times i went to a cross fit gym to train.

"Anyway, i'll be seeing you later Nicki", he said before waving and leaving.

I grabbed my things and made my way in the elevator, when the doors were about to close someone put there hand to stop it and then i saw Jon and...Renee enter.

I sucked my teeth when i saw them, mostly Renee.

She annoys me so much and she doesn't even have to talk.

"Hello Nicki!", Jon said sarcastically.

I didn't even answer him, cause i know he is just doing this to get on my nerves.

"Looks like Nicki isn't in the mood Jon!",Renee whispered but Nicki heard it.

Nicki chuckled and turned to Renee,"I already told you i don't like you, so that requires you to NOT say my name in that stupid mouth of yours", i slowly said glaring at her.

She started to back up against the wall to get some seperation between us,"Jon", she called to get some help but when i looked back i noticed that he was staring at my ass.

I rolled my eyes and then the elevator finally came up to the 8th floor.

I sighed and walked off, "Goodnight Nicki, by the way, nice ass!",Jon yelled.

I went to my room and took another shower and ate some food before going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

(So, i went to SummerSlam but left before it finished, but i know what happened cause i saw it on the WWE Network for...$9.99, i just love saying that, anyway, believe it or not but ALL my predictions came true, i love Dean but Seth had to win, cause Dean needed time off to film his new movie "Lockdown", but anyway, the Main Event was boring as HELL...but BITCH LOSER aka (Brock Lesnar) won, anyway lets get back to the story...and btw Nikki Bella did what was best for business)

Nicki POV

I woke up the next day and remember that tonight was Smackdown taping, i don't really feel like working out so, i took a shower and got dressed in my blue Chuck Taylors, black tank top and my blue shorts. I grabbed my duffle bag, my Galaxy S5, my key card and my car key, then left, stepping into the elevator i saw Celeste talking to that AJ chick.

"Hey Nicki, i want you to meet April.", Celeste smiled.

"April? I thought your name was AJ!", i said, shaking her hand.

"Oh! Thats my ring name, my real name is April", she smiled and shook back my hand.

"Oh yeah, right, Tori was right i need to start learning everyone's names", i said.

April laughed and said, " It's okay, your not use to everyone yet, but you will soon".

We continued talking until we reached the lobby, stepping into the lobby we saw, Brie and Nikki Bella with John Cena and Goat Face aka Daniel Bryan. I never liked Goat Face, he is just sooo annoying with his YES! Chants and another reason i don't like him is because everyone else does, i know it sounds awful but, if everyone else likes someone, i am gonna hate that someone, and unluckly for Bryan, I HATE HIM!.

I glared at him as i walked by, "ummmm, Nicki, do you have something against my husband?", Brie asked.

Well, I HATE THE BELLAS too.

"No, its just that, the sight of him annoys me", i answered.

"Excuse me? Look Nicki, i know you are a great competitor in that ring and i respect you for that, but you can't just come up to me and say something like that about Bryan. Who the hell do you think you are?". Brie said, coming in my face.

I looked around and saw that the entire lobby had their attention on us and i saw Joe getting out of the elevator.

"First of all, you don't have to tell me i am a great competitor, i already know that, and second of all, i don't respect you, as a matter of fact, i don't give a shit about you and that Goat Faced Creature of yours and last but not least...My name is Nicki Anderson, the NEW best in the world and the one who is gonna ruin your life if you ever talk to me like that again...and that is who i am!",i exclaimed and walked out without waiting for a response.

April and Celeste ran up to me outside and started cheering me on.

"OH MY GOSH! NICKI, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER FACE!", Celsete screamed/laughed.

"She looked like someone punched her in the face", April laughed.

"Well, thats what she gets", i smiled.

I left the girls and got in my Audi A8.

I drove to the Arena and noticed that i parked next to Jon and Renee.

'I wonder what their relationship is!', i thought. 'Wait, why do i even care, its not like i like him or anything, do i?',i started freaking out.

"Stop Nicki, you don't do feelings cause you don't have feelings, you are evil and wicked",i said to myself.

Then i started thinking about Jon's arms and his amazing blue eyes.

I slapped myself in the face and said,"Stop it!".

"Stop what? And why are you hitting yourself?", Colby smriked.

"Nothing!",i quickly said, then i saw Jon, Joe and Renee coming around the corner and heading our way.

I tried walking away but Colby grabbed my waist with two hands and pulled me to him.

I crunched up my face and said, " What are you doing?."

"Oh, sorry", he then released. "Just wanted to say that i am looking forward to Monday and seeing you give up during our Cross Fit session.",he grinned.

By this time Jon, Joe and Renee were infront of us watching.

"Yeah, sure, that will happen...in the year of NEVER!", I laughed and he smiled at me.

"We'll see Nicki, we will see", he said.

"Noooo, what we will see is you being speechless, when i am done", i smirked.

"Okay, wanna put your money where your mouth is?",he asked.

"C'mon Colby, hit me with your best shot!", i challenged.

Colby smiled and said, "okay, if you don't complete your work out, you have to hang out with me the entire day for the rest of the week."

"Okay fine, but when i DO finish my work out, you have to...go up to Stardust and tell him that you have the Cosmic Key AND go up to AJ and tell her she is crazy...on LIVE TV", I smirked.

Colby's eyes widend but he then smiled and said, "your on Nicki."

"Good luck , you'll need it", Colby said and laughed.

"No Colby, Phil always told me that Luck is for losers, so i think you are the one that needs luck", i smiled evily and walked away.

Jon's POV

I glared angrily at Colby because he is hanging around Nicki too much.

I want Nicki to myself, i don't need to share her with anyone, she is mine, when i look at her i see me. I seriously need to tell Renee to take a hike, the only reason she is still here is because i know Nicki hates her and i love it when Nicki gets mad, she just looks so hot.

I smirked thinking about what our wedding and kids would look like.

'Woah, hold up, weddings? Kids? Something is wrong with me!',i thought.

Whatever it is, i know that Nicki is making me like this.

Gosh, i think i am in love with her and i don't even know her, just her presence draws me to her.

I looked at Joe and realized that he has the same look on his face when he sees something he likes get taken away.

Oh great!...,thats just fucking great, not only do i have to compete with Colby but i have to compete with Joe too?!

This is gonna be a dirty hard fight, i sighed loudly.

"Are you okay?", Renee asked me.

"Yeah, fine",i answered without looking at her.

Renee seriously needs to leave before i start anything with Nicki. 


	15. Chapter 15

(So Monday Night Raw was awesome, but when Seth curb stomped Dean onto the cement blocks i just...ugh, but i know they did that because Dean needs time off to film "Lockdown", so yeah...Nikki and Brie are such bad actresses by the way)

Nicki's POV

After my little confrontation with Colby i decided that i would go to catering cause i haven't eaten since the day started and it was already 2 o' clock.

Stepping into catering I was met with a huge hug my Summer Rae!

I was totally shocked because 1, i don't know her and 2, she is not really a hugger.

"Hi!, My name is Danielle, i am such a huge fan of yours, ever since your CZW days!", she smiled widely.

"Oh Hi!, nice to meet you but i thought your name was- ugh never mind, Summer is your ring name and Danielle is your real name!" I said.

"Yeah and i know all about you! I know that you are 21, you were born,grew up and still lives in Chicago,Illinois. Your real name is Nickisha Onika Anderson and you are best friends with the best in the world, your female wrestling idol is Mickie James and your female fighting idol is Roddy Ronda Rousey and your idol above all is Floyd Mayweather!", Danielle exclaimed excitedly.

I stared at her wide eyed,"Oh!...ummm wow, you really are my biggest fan!",I laughed.

"YES I AM! OMG I AM TALKING TO NICKI ANDERSON AAAHHH!", she shouted.

"Okay, calm down! Look i know you are excited but maybe after the show, you and i can hang out, okay?", i asked.

"YES!YES!YES! OFF COURSE WE CAN- i mean,"she cleared her throat," I am looking forward to hanging out with you.",she replied calmly.

I chuckled and said, "okay, see ya later.",then walked over to the food table.

I picked up some strawberries, a cheese cake and some chocolate then went and sat down at an empty table.

Just before i could bite into my strawberry, none other than Jon Good took it out of my hand but just before he could bite it i grabbed it and threw it in my mouth.

"NOPE! I am not gonna let you steal my food again!,", i said with my mouth full.

Jon smirked and said, "You won this round Anderson, you won this round." Then he left.

I swear to god he just loves getting me upset.

Note to self, don't eat anywhere near Jonathan Good.

I have been doing my research on Jon and i found out that he was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. I even found out he went to CZW too, i can't remember if i ever meet him before. He is 28 turning 29 in December aswell. I even did research on Joe and Colby. Joe is the son of Sika and he is cousins with The Rock and The Usos, he started wrestling in FCW, he lives in Florida. Colby lives in Lowa and i have no idea why he would choose to live there, he was the first NXT Champ and sometimes i wonder why i wasn't sent to NXT. Maybe i am just that damn good. Wait a minute, Why am i even doing this research?

Okay, i need to stop and get a hold of myself.

Anyway i finshed eating and went back to my lockeroom to get ready for my match. My match was right before the Main Event and i saw on the line up sheet that i had a match with Brie Bella!?

I have started to notice that every person i have had a problem with, the Authority is putting me in matches with them.

Why did Hunter even make mine and Eva's match a No-DQ?

Its like they are giving me what i want, i wanted Eva and i got her and ever since this morning, i wanted Brie and now i got her. Its like their giving me everything i want.

Well, i would just have to confront them about this later.

I got dressed in my black tights, my ankle boots and my red crop top, i didn't bother wearing the hoodie so i left out of my lockeroom and went to gorilla to stretch. 


	16. Chapter 16

"So, i won't be doing alot of writting anymore cause i'm going to finish collage and what not, but i will update as much as i can. Anyway, back to Nicki Anderson."

Nicki stood at gorilla waiting for her music.

Boss Ass Bitch blared through the arena and Nicki walked out, she was greeted my cheers which didn't surprise her because, well, she is the one and only Nicki Anderson.

Nicki waited a few minutes before Brie's theme played.

Brie walked out with her sister by her side, both of them had fear written all over their faces.

Brie got in the ring and went as far away from Nicki as possible.

Nicki looked at Brie's face and laughed her heart out.

"Hahahahahha, oh lord", Nicki laughed and then grabbed a mic.

"Oh Brie, hhahahah, i WOULD feel sorry for you but, i don't feel sorry for anyone. I am gonna leave you in the middle of this ring broken...literally, broken. This is gonna be your final match...ever, you will never be able to compete when i am done, i will be surprised if your not dead by the time i'm done with you, hehehe. In the mean time, i'm gonna enjoy this." Nicki smiled evily.

The bell rang and Brie looked like she wanted to cry.

Nicki smirked at Nikki Bella then she ran at Brie and grabbed her hair.

Nicki's POV

I grabbed Brie's hair and kneed her in the face multiple times. I threw her on the mat and got on top of her, i used my eldow and started hitting her in the skull with, i did it until she started bleeding. The referee had to pull me off of her, i super kicked the referee and he was out cold. I had to get rid of him in order to REALLY break Brie. I pulled her up and gave her a huge closeline which sent her flipping and landing face first. The crowd owed at the impact. I grabbed Brie and put her in the arm bar. The crowd got excited.

"Someone has to stop Nicki. She is gonna break Brie's arm", Cole panicked.

Nikki Bella then finally came in the ring and kicked me in the back. The crowd booed.

I grabbed Nikki Bella and put her in the Anaconda Vice. The crowd cheered loudly and started to chant CM PUNK!

I let Nikki go when i realised she was unconsious. I spat in her face and the crowd and commentators owed. I smirked and pushed her out of MY ring.

I turned my attention back to Brie and put her back in the arm bar.

Several referees came out when Brie started screaming.

I grabbed Brie's right foot and put her in the ankle lock but before the refs made it to the ring in time, i heard a cracking sound and then i realised her foot had gone limb and it was bent in a abnormal way.

Brie was crying at this point and i loved to the sound of it.

I wanted more so i pushed the refs aside and grabbed her other arm and put her in the cross arm breaker.

I bent her arm more and more until it felt completly limb and i let it go.

I broke her arms and her right ankle, GREAT!

I started to go up the ramp until i realised i wanted more...

I shook my head and went back in the ring. The refs were too scared to come near me so they left the ring and stood ring side.

I titled my head and looked at Brie thinking, what should i do next, then i smirk.

I picked Brie up and gave her about 21 german suplexes.

The commentators were very scared at this point and so were the refs.

I then ran my knee into Bries neck and then i was satisfied.

I laughed at the scene but then remembered the bell wasn't rung, so i covered Brie and one of the refs counted to three.

I broke Brie's neck, arms and her right ankle, i left her stupid fake sister uncontious and i knocked out a ref.

Lets just say i am going to bed in a good mood tonight.

I smiled at everyone i passed as i made my way up the ramp. 


	17. Chapter 17

( So i'm pretty excited for Night Of Champions. I really Dean comes back cause, i barely watch WWE anymore but, i still know what going on so, whatevs...)

(Nicki's POV)

Getting backstage i felt GREAT. I smiled looking at the horror on everyone's face that i passed. I heard alot of noise from behind of me, i looked back and saw the EMT's wheeling out an unconscious Brie Bella with a dissy Nikki Bella walking beside her.

I stopped where i was, the EMT's, eventually got about 4 feet away from me and stopped at a hault. All noise stopped and every looked at me with fear in there eyes.

I laughed and then continued on my locker room.

On the way that idiot Brad Maddox fearfully came up to me.

"M-m-miss An-d-d-derson, the A-a-a-athority would l-l-like to s-s-s-see you", he stuttered nervously.

I smiled and said, "okay, but if they have nothing good to say to me, i am coming for YOU"

Brad nodded his head and sprinted down the corrider.

I turned around and proceeded on my journey. I was happy the Authority called me because i wanna get some answers on why they have been giving me things i want.

I slammed opened the door like the boss I am.

Everyone in the office jumped and if i wasn't here for answers i would have laughed at the look on there faces. In the Authority's office stood, The idiots of justice, the masked freak, Cream Puff Orton, Bootista, The King of Crap and the billion dollar brat.

"You can't just barge in here like that", Dave said.

I laughed and said, " This Nigga...i can do whatever the hell i want bootista. Now i suggest you shut the fuck up before i do to you worse than i did the Brie Bella!"

Dave reamaind quiet and everyone quietly laughed at Dave.

"Look Nicki, thats what i wanted to talk to you about, the bellas are one of Vinces favourite in the division and i don't think he apperciated what you did to them." Hunter said.

"Oh really!", i chuckled.

"Yeah",Steph said.

"Alright well, let me borough your phone and fine out for myself. " I took the phone from Steph and went into her contacts, i found Vinces number and hit call.

"Hello?", Vince said.

"Yes, Vince this is Nicki, Nicki Anderson and i just want to know your thoughts on my match earlier tonight", i asked.

"OH! NICKI IT WAS AMAZING! JUST GREAT! YOU ARE WHAT THIS COMPANY NEEDS, YOU HAVE THE RUTHLESS AGRESSION I HAVE BEEN LOKING FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS! HOSE BELLA TWINS ARE NOTHING...YOU NICKI! ARE MY NUMBER 1 FAVOURITE FROM NOW ON! YOU MADE THE RATINGS GO THROUGHT THE ROOF! YOU ARE BETTER THAN JOHN CENA!...NICKI! YOU ARE THE NEW FACE OF THE WWE!", Vince shouted.

"Oh well, thank you Vince, i appreciate",i said.

"NO! THANK YOU, FOR BRINGING WWE BACK TO THE TOP!," he shouted again.

"Alright goodbye", i hung up the phone before he could shout again.

I looked at there faces and i burst out in laughter.

"Yeah...the bellas favourite my ass" i said while wipping the tears.

I left the office still laughing at the idiots.  



End file.
